gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schnellwasser
6 |Herrscher = Haus Tully (Faktisch) Haus Frey (Offiziell) |Militär = |Institutionen = }} Schnellwasser (im Original: Riverrun) ist der ehemalige Sitz des Hauses Tully, die ihren Anspruch durch Missachtung des Eisernen Throns verwirkten. Nach ihnen wurde das Haus Frey als rechtmäßige Herrscher eingesetzt. Es ist eine große Burg, die im Westen der Flusslande liegt. Es befindet sich an der Stelle, wo der Rote Arm des Trident mit dem Trommelstein zusammenfließt, die zwei Seiten eines Dreiecks bilden. Bei Gefahr lassen sich Schleusentore öffnen, wodurch ein Kanal geschaffen wird, der die Burg im Westen schützt und Schnellwasser in eine Inselfestung verwandelt. Seine Mauern scheinen aus dem Wasser empor zu ragen und die Türme kontrollieren das gegenüberliegende Ufer, was eine Eroberung erheblich erschwert. In der Serie Staffel 3 Staffel 6 In den Büchern thumb Schnellwasser ist die alte Hochburg des Hauses Tully, die von ihnen seit mehr als einem Jahrtausend gehalten wird. Sie liegt in den westlichen Flusslanden, an der Stelle, wo sich die Flüsse Trommelstein und Roter Arm treffen. Schnellwasser ist nördlich von Rosmaid und nordwestlich von Eichelhall. Die Burg liegt an der Flussstraße, die Lennishort und den Kreuzweg verbindet. Architektur Schnellwasser ist eine starke, dreiseitige Burg, wenn auch nicht besonders groß. Die Burg wird im Norden durch den Trommelstein begrenzt und im Süden vom Roten Arm, während die dritte Seite im Westen von einem künstlichen Graben geschützt wird. Bei Gefahr, können die Schleusentore geöffnet werden, um den Burggraben mit Wasser zu füllen, dadurch ist die Burg von allen drei Seiten mit Wasser umgeben, was Schnellwasser in eine Insel verwandelt, die praktisch unangreifbar ist. Es bietet einen kilometerweiten Ausblick. Die Burg verfügt über Sandsteinmauern, die schier aus dem Wasser steigen, mit Zinnen und Schießscharten, und Türmen, die das gegenüberliegende Ufer kontrollieren. Der Bergfried von Schnellwasser befindet sich im Inneren. Ausreichend vorbereitet, kann Schnellwasser seine Besatzung und deren Pferde für mehr als zwei Jahre versorgen; eine Garnison von zweihundert Mann ist größer, als Schnellwasser sie für gewöhnlich benötigt. Einige Wachen tragen einen Fischkamm auf dem Helm. thumb|250px thumb|250px thumb|250px * Der Bergfried ist dreieckig, wie Schnellwasser selbst, ebenso wie die Gemächer des Lords, dessen Steinbalkon in den Osten ausgerichtet ist. Die Gemächer können durch eine Wendeltreppe erreicht werden. * Die Große Halle ist der Ort, an dem der große Rat abgehalten wird und der hohe Sitz der Tullys steht. Über der Großen Halle gibt es eine Kammer für Privataudienzen mit einem Hochsitz für den Lord und einer Bedienstetenglocke. * Die Kerker von Schnellwasser sind fensterlos und ihre Türen schwer, und aus Holz und Eisen. * Der Räderturm verfügt in seinem Inneren über ein großes Wasserrad, das vom Wasser des Trommelstein angetrieben wird. Efeu wächst daneben, darunter macht es eine große Wende und endet oberhalb des aufgewühlten Wassers, Schließlich kann das Wassertor erreicht werden. * Das Wassertor besitzt einen weiten Bogen und ein schweres Eisenfallgatter, rot mit Rost an der unteren Hälfte. Es wurde so benannt, weil es zur Hälfte im Wasser steht. Es muss ein Boot genutzt werden, um es zu durchqueren. Viele Boote befinden sich innerhalb des Wassertores, mit Eisenringen an der Mauer befestigt. Das Wassertreppe führt vom unteren Burghof bis zur Burg. * Der Götterhain ist ein heller und luftiger Garten mit Rotholzbäumen, Blumen, nistenden Vögeln und Bächen. Der Herzbaum des Götterhains ist ein schlanker Wehrholzbaum. * Die Septe von Schnellwasser ist ein siebenseitiges Sandsteingebäude. Die Septe wurde von Hoster Tully erbaut und inmitten der Gärten platziert, die von seiner Frau Minisa Whent gepflegt wurden. Innerhalb der Septe sind die Sieben auf Marmor gemalt. Geschichte Das Haus Tully herrscht über Schnellwasser und seine reichen Ländereien seit einem Jahrtausend. Axel Tully errichtete die rote Burg an der Verbindungsstelle des Roten Arms mit dem Trommelstein, die er von Eremitans Vanke erhalten hatte. Die Burg wurde nur selten unterworfen und ist niemals durch einen Sturm gefallen. Als Harwyn Hoffartt in die Flusslande eindrang, wurde Schnellwasser von Lord Tully verlassen, der sich der Streitmacht von Lady Agnes Schwarzhain anschloss. Allerdings wurden ihre Truppen von Lord Lothar Bracken verraten. Während der Eroberungskriege, hisste Lord Edmyn Tull die Standarte des Hauses Targaryen oberhalb von Schnellwasser, womit die Rebellion der Flusslords gegen Harren Hoffartt seinen Anfang nahm, dem König der Inseln und der Flüsse. Nach dem Brand von Harrenhal, wurde Edmyn von Aegon I. Targaryen zum Obersten Herren des Trident ernannt. Die Rebellion von Harren dem Roten begann, als sich Aenys I. Targaryen auf Schnellwasser befand. Schnellwasser unterstützte die Armen Gefährten gegen Maegor I. Targaryen. Während des Drachentanzes war Schnellwasser zunächst neutral, bis Ser Elmo Tully die Burgtore verschloss, entgegen dem Wunsch seines Vaters Lord Hainer Tully, einem Unterstützer der Grünen. Später unterstützten Elmo und sein Sohn Kermit die Schwarzen aktiv im Krieg. Petyr Baelish verbrachte einen Teil seiner Jugend auf Schnellwasser, gemeinsam mit den Tully-Geschwistern Catelyn, Lysa und Edmure. Während Roberts Rebellion wurden in der Septe von Schnellwasser gleichzeitig Eddard Stark mit Catelyn und Jon Arryn mit Lysa verheiratet. Eddard und Catelyns ältestes Kind, Robb Stark, wurde neun Monate später auf Schnellwasser geboren. A Game of Thrones Zu Beginn des Krieges der Fünf Könige wurde Ser Edmure Tully von Ser Jaime Lennister in der Schlacht bei Schnellwasser besiegt. Die Burg wird danach von der Lennister-Streitmacht unter Jaimes Befehl belagert. Angeführt von Robb Stark, erringen die Stark-Truppen einen Sieg in der Schlacht der Lager und heben damit die Belagerung auf. In der Großen Halle von Schnellwasser wird Robb von seinem nördlichen Vsallen, sowie den anwesenden Flusslords zum König des Nordens erklärt, letztere standen noch nie zuvor unter der Herrschaft der alten Könige des Winters. A Clash of Kings Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, wird Petyr Baelish vom Eisernen Thron zum Obersten Herren des Trident ernannt, dem neuen Lehnsherren der Flusslande, mit der Burg Harrenhal als seinen Sitz. Allerdings halten die Tullys von Schnellwasser und ihre Vasallen weiterhin loyal zu Robb Stark, dem König vom Trident. A Storm of Swords Als Robb aufbricht, um der Hochzeit von Edmure bei den Zwillingen beizuwohnen, lässt er Ser Brynden Tully bei Schnellwasser als den Wächter der Südmarken zurück. Nach Robbs Tod auf der Roten Hochzeit, enthebt Lord Tywin Lennister das Haus Tully von Schnellwasser und verleiht es an Emmon Frey, womit das Haus Frey von Schnellwasser begründet wird. Derweil wird die Burg von Brynden gegen eine Belagerung der Freys gehalten. A Feast for Crows Jaime Lennister verhandelt das Ende der Belagerung von Schnellwasser und die Übergabe der Burg durch das Haus Tully an das Haus Frey. Brynden flieht durch das Wassertor und schwimmt dabei wahrscheinlich über den Roten Arm. Lord Emmon hat eine große Garnison von zweihundert Mann, um seine neue Burg zu verteidigen, während es der Schwarzfisch-Garnison gestattet wird, ohne Rüstungen und Waffen abzuziehen. Als es über Schnellwasser anfängt zu schneien, beginnt seine Bevölkerung mit einer Schneeballschlacht entlang der Zinnen. Erwähnenswerte Bewohner In der Serie * Lord {Hoster Tully}, der verstorbene Lord von Schnellwasser und Oberster Herr des Trident. ** Lady {Minisa Whent}, seine Gemahlin, starb vor vielen Jahren im Kindbett. ** Lady {Catelyn Tully}, seine älteste Tochter, Witwe von Lord Eddard Stark. Catelyn wurde, gemeinsam mit ihrem Sohn Robb Stark und vielen anderen Nordmännern, auf den Zwillingen während der Roten Hochzeit ermordet. ** Lady {Lysa Tully}, seine zweite Tochter, Witwe von Lord Jon Arryn und Regentin des Tals von Arryn. Ermordet von Petyr Baelish. ** Lord Edmure Tully, der letzte Lord von Schnellwasser und Oberster Herr des Trident aus dem Hause Tully. Gegenwärtig eine Geisel des Hauses Frey. * Ser Brynden Tully, bekannt als "Schwarzfisch", der Bruder von Lord Hoster Tully. Galerie ProfilSchnellwasser1.jpg|Schnellwasser (Staffel 3) Zitate :"Schnellwasser ist mein, und kein Mann wird es mir je wegnehmen." ― Emmon Frey zu Genna Lennister ("A Feast for Crows") Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Riverrun es:Aguasdulces fr:Vivesaigues pl:Riverrun ru:Риверран uk:Риверран zh:奔流城 Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte (Westeros) Kategorie:Orte (Flusslande) Kategorie:Burgen